1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicle assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for verification of placement of a rear view mirror mounting button on a motor vehicle windshield.
2. Discussion
Modern motor vehicles include rear view mirrors mounted to an inner surface of the windshield. A common technique for securing a rear view mirror to the windshield involves fixed attachment of a mounting button to the windshield with adhesive and subsequent attachment of the rear view mirror to the mounting button. The rear view mirror includes a mounting portion defining a channel for slidably receiving the mounting button. Proper mounting of the rear view mirror thus depends on correct placement of the mounting button on the windshield. Of specific importance is the angle of the mounting button relative to a vertical line.
While known techniques for mounting a rear view mirror of a motor vehicle to a windshield have proven to be acceptable, they are all associated with disadvantages. For example, it has been difficult to quickly and accurately determine the relative angle between the mounting button and a vertical line for verifying the accuracy of placement of the button.